happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sage or Murderer
Sage or Murderer is the eleventh episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Starring *Sage Featuring *Springy (CCF) *Nuckel *Hearty Appearances *Riceball *Nymph Plot In a forest, Nymph walks around and finds a small sprout growing in an empty part of the forest. Passionate about the sprout, she gently strokes the sprout and sighs. As she continues to walk, Riceball cooks riceballs in a nearby house. He accidentally keeps the stove on when he finishes cooking, setting him and his house on fire. Nymph sees the fire and turns into a bush to protect herself, only for her disguise to burn to ashes and for her to melt from the fire. A nearby Springy sees this and glides off a burning tree to get help. Springy climbs up an incredibly long staircase up to a small temple where Sage meditates, surrounded by a circle of lit candles. Springy enters the temple and the candles surrounding Sage burn out as soon as he enters. The old qilin greets Springy and Springy, in a fret, asks Sage that the nearby forest is on fire and asks how to stop the fire. Sage peacefully gives Springy a vase of what he calls 'ancient water'. Springy thanks Sage and walks out of the temple, only to trip down the very long staircase. Sage sighs in relief and quickly closes the doors. He then writes on a piece of paper listing "People Lied To", listing Springy as 157, just in time for Nuckel to knock on the doors. Nuckel asks how he can stop killing his crops and livestock. Sage peacefully tells Nuckel how he's killing them. Nuckel tells the qilin that his breath kills his livestock and crops and Sage stutters, telling him to not breathe at all. Nuckel thinks about how to do that and gets an idea, tying his mouth shut with rope and covering his nose with a nose plug. Nuckel thanks Sage and exits the temple. Thinking of how his lies are going, Sage decides to see what's going on and flies over to Nuckel's farm on a cloud. He sees a dead Nuckel standing next to his crops and gasps. He then sees how Springy is going and sees Springy being crushed by a tree that he attempted to. Sage sees what he's caused and prepares to leave, only for Hearty to come along and flirt with Sage. Sage stutters and tells Hearty that he's busy and flies away, angering Hearty. Hearty flies after Sage, just to get set on fire and crash into the ground. The episode ends with Sage sadly meditating once again, only to be set on fire by a candle. Injuries *Riceball is set ablaze. *Nymph is set ablaze. *Springy trips and falls down the staircase. *Nuckel faints from lack of air. *Sage is set on fire. Deaths *Riceball either burns to death or is crushed when his house collapses. *Nymph melts. *Springy is crushed by a tree. *Nuckel suffocates to death. *Hearty crashes into the ground. *Sage burns to death (debatable). Trivia *Springy climbing up the incredibly tall staircase and tiring out afterwards is a reference to Kung Fu Panda. *This is Sage's debut. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters